Digimon Sampler
by theclumsystallion
Summary: I have a very different view of the digimon world, thought I'd try it out on this site. I have a whole story in my head so if I get enough support, I'll write it.


I hold Jacquie's hand so tightly. How did we get into this mess? Being a Digidestined was far from what I thought it would be. It had been a two year's since that warm digivice fell into my hand. I couldn't contain my excitement. Me! A Digidestined! Who'd have thought?  
  
The fame came fast and I was desired by so many people. I waited through two months of briefing and lectures till I was finally allowed to venture into the digital world to join the ranks of the other digidestined.  
  
I met Patomon! Oh, he was so cute. So powerful. I could feel his power, and I wasn't even a digimon. We were a great team, but the time passed quickly. Three months passed. Patomon would not digvolve. Four months passed, still nothing. I didn't understand, why didn't he? I gave all my heart in battle, and as did he. What was I not doing? Jonathan even tried to hot wire my digivice, force Patomon to digivolve, but my digivice would have nothing of it. They'd never seen anything like it before, so I stuck close by the others.  
  
That's when I met her. Jacquie, the woman by my side. She is so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and finally our endeavors brought us together privately. Her digimon was Hawkmon, a woundefully charming digimon. I held her during that fight, so hard. I told her how I felt. Aquilamon couldn't fight Tyrannomon on her own, but Patomon didn't stand a chance in his rookie form. Aquilamon dedigivolved and we were defencefless. I held Jacquie so tight, and then it happened. With a burst of light, my digivice felt like it was on fire, vibrating like mad. Patomon exploded into light similarly and feathers flew everywhere. When the light dimmed and I was able to see again, I looked up and saw a great angel before me holding a long staff. 'Angemon' I thought. Legends only spoke of it, and with a single attack it banished the Tyranomon, and Angemon was an exhausted Patomon. Months flew by, and soon he could digivolve into Patomon more easily. Me and Jacquie were a team now. Few threats of the digital world could stop us, for when we were close, our digimon were more powerful, and nothing could stop them.  
  
And so I clutch her hand so tightly now. Myodismon cackles in front of us. Angemon cant beat him, and Aquilamon is hopeless. What are we to do? I wipe my forehead. Thin stain of blood covers my hand. I fell harder than I thought. I must keep loving Jacquie. It is the only way to make our digimon powerful, powerful enough to defeat Myodismon.  
  
We look into each other's eyes. We love so much. I want to tell her. I can't say it. She might not say it back. She is so beautiful. I know her. I have never loved anyone so much.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!" shouts Myodismon. Aquilamon and Angemon fall from the sky. Why don't we have crests? If they were ultimate this could be easy. More than easy. "Hand of Fate!" it glares so light, but Myodismon is too powerful.  
  
I turn to Jacquie. It is all over anyways. I must tell her now.  
  
"I love you." she says looking into my eyes.  
  
What? She said it to me? But, I never imagined.  
  
"I love you too." I say. A tear rolls down her face. Why now? We love each other. We could start a whole life. This could be our last kiss. Without hesitation I pull her in. Our lips lock and I feel her heartbeat so strong iin my head. I can feel her thoughts.   
  
Wait, I can feel her thoughts perfectly, as if they were my own. No, they are my thoughts. That is my heartbeat I feel! What has happened? I feel like we are one now. We seperate.  
  
"What is happening?" we ask at the same time. Looking to the sky, Aquilamon and Angemon back up. Myodismon laughs, but is cut short. I light is connecting out digmon. They are glowing so brightly.  
  
"A DNA Digivolve?" we ask together.  
  
Our question is answered at a yellow light and a red light mix together. As a firm announcement strikes the air.  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve too!"  
  
The air is on fire. I feel like I am breathing in fire. What are they digivolving into? It's so beautiful. A bird. A fire bird with Angel wings.  
  
No.  
  
It can't be.  
  
That is a legend. Impossible. The legendary?  
  
"Pheonixmon!" shouted the new Digimon. Sparks of light fell from its wings. It seemed to cover the sky with its size. Myodismon has his mouth wide opened. Pure fear is on his face. He knows he will die now.  
  
"Holy Rain!" cries Pheonixmon. Little droplets of rain shower from its wings. They fall on me. My wounds heal and I feel so warm inside. Like the embrace of a warm fire after a long winter day.  
  
The rain is not the same for Myodismon. He screams as the rain burns at his skin. He is fading now. The pain is too much.  
  
Myodismon bursts into a thousand shards and Pheonixmon sperates into two tiny digimon. We look deep into each others eyes, and I embrace her, kissing her forehead. Today is the happiest day I have seen, for a like the pheonix, I have been reborn into a new life. 


End file.
